User talk:RBxx
User page Please read the Manual of Style and edit your user page to fit the rules~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:04, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Congrats~ Hi RBxx ! You're the winner of the 4th round in my blog game ! Nice ! You're picture was great and got 12 votes ^^ I think we never had lots of votes as yours in this blog game, except for Fubuki Shirubia (1st game). She got 13 votes. But you got 12. IT'S AWESOME ☺''' ‼ '''SnowyBoy₰ 15:50, September 11, 2012 (UTC) OMG Thanks! Hey, Thank you VEERRRYYYY much you posted my drawing on your profile, nice that you like it! :), If you want you can request a Mixi-Max made by me! Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI La Flamme 16:45, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I'll make it Okay, I'll make it, but it may take some time... Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI La Flamme 18:04, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Theme Hey RBxx~! Look my comment →User blog:SnowyBoy/☺ Pictures-Game ☻ 改 - Inazuma Eleven Wiki ^^ So, if you read it, I need your help and the winners to find a good theme for the really last round~ If you don't want, I don't mind ^^ Thanks ! SnowyBoy₰ 14:12, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Pictures-Game FC Heya RBxx~! You are in the team ☺ Pictures-Game ☻ 改 FC ‼ What are your 4 hissatsu ? And your element ? SnowyBoy❄ 18:06, October 30, 2012 (UTC) KAI FC Again >_< Heya ! Sorry, but I need another info for the Kai FC. Fubuki風吹 did an improvement. So, every member of the FC can be a character of the Inazuma Eleven, or Raimon (GO). Which character would you like to have~? SnowyBoy❄ 12:06, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Aww, I'm sorry RBxx, but Tenma was already chosen by MajinPegasus15... Can you change it please ? One more time, I am sorry about this... =( SnowyBoy❄ 17:30, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ! ^^ You have Toramaru~! :D SnowyBoy❄ 16:07, November 6, 2012 (UTC) 3ds code This is my friend code in the 3ds:4897 6034 0254 . Let's see if we can play Mario Kart 7 sometime Tenma089 (talk) 17:31, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Mario Kart 7 Hi, I am re-designing the page Mario Kart 7 Community for GouenjiShuuya'123, so can you please tell me which colour would you like. DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ' 14:14, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I like the colour, light blue, or else pink RBxx (talk) 20:21, December 9, 2012 (UTC) User Page You currently have more than 5 images on your user page, which is against the Manual of Style. 'Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:13, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 23:23, December 31, 2012 (UTC) 3DS FC Hi RBxx! I added your friend code from the MK7 Community quite a long time ago and I forgot to ask you if you wanted to add my code! I have a bad memory XD My code is 4811 7157 6204 if you want to add it Thanks! Beta22 Athena Assault 22:29, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Mixi max requsest Ill put the video up in a hour have to go if u like any u can ask for a pic ShawnFroste9 Buttobi Punch 17:01, March 6, 2013 (UTC) The mixi max video is up ShawnFroste9 Buttobi Punch 08:20, March 7, 2013 (UTC)